


Midnight Kisses

by angelsarefallingassbut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsarefallingassbut/pseuds/angelsarefallingassbut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Cas wakes Dean up one night for something very....important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> okay, its called midnight kisses, I know. But 4am kisses just sounds....weird XD so please ignore that technicality.

"Dean!" Dean shifted in bed, trying to remain unconscious. "Dean!" He grunted as he shoved his head under his pillow. "Dean!" Dean felt his irritability levels rise and gritted his teeth. "Dean!" Dean opened his eyes, deciding that Cas wasn't going to shut up until he found out what he wanted.  
"Jesus." Sammy cursed, rolling over and shoving his head under his pillow just as Dean had. "Make it stop." He mumbled.  
"What the hell do you want Cas?" Dean shouted, his voice groggy from sleep.  
"Dean?"  
"Yeah! What the hell do you want? Jesus, it's-" He glanced at the clock and inwardly groaned. "4am, I need to friggin sleep!"  
"I need to speak with you Dean."  
"It can't wait until morning?"  
"No, it is very urgent."  
Dean somehow dragged himself into a standing position and threw on a pair of jeans and a shirt. "Damn you Cas." He muttered as he stubbed his toe on the bed frame. "Son of a bitch!" He stumbled down the stairs. "Why the hell couldn't you beam yourself into our motel room Cas? Its cold out!" He muttered to himself all the way out the door. "What the hell do you want?" He roared as he opened the door. "This better be friggin important!" He looked around and was puzzled at seeing nobody. "Cas?"  
Then the angel was right there, in front of him, unbearably close. Then Cas was leaning in and hesitantly pressing his lips against Dean's. Dean got over the initial shock and instinctively kissed Cas back, his lips soft(and obviously inexperienced) despite them looking chapped. The next second he was gone. It left Dean standing alone in the cold night, his lips tingling and his breath coming in gasps, because God damn it, that was nice and he'd liked it, a hell of a lot.  
"Cas?" Dean called out softly, but there was no response, he was gone. Dean touched a finger to his lips as he turned to go back inside. He hoped to God that Sammy had fallen back asleep because he knew damn well that his secret was written all over his face.


End file.
